


A Safe Place

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Poetry, Depression, Fat Shaming, Gen, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Rants, Therapy, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: Short drabbles/rants that I write when I'm sad
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> written 12/24/19

You make me 

Angry

Laugh

Cry

Think

Want

Be

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

I don’t

Feel

See

Need

Hear

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

I can’t

Talk

Touch

Play

Find

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt


	2. Your Specialty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 6/13/19

Being misunderstood is your specialty. You have a way with words on paper, but somehow, that fluidity vanishes while speaking to persons. You wonder why.

You don’t ask for much, other than food, of course. So, why is it such a hassle? You mean well. You do well. You deserve it.

Protection doesn’t mean seclusion. And what are boxes, anyway? What is right? What is wrong? You don’t know anymore. You don’t care anymore.

How can you be you?

You wish to be on another planet. In another universe, perhaps. Away. It would be lonely. But you wouldn’t have to deal with this.

Where can you go? What can you do? Cry?

You bottle it up. Hold it in until you are alone. Even then, that isn’t enough. It stays down inside of you, never reaching the light of day.

Do you hate yourself? You question this everyday. It’s hard being you, even though it might not seem this way from the outside. You hate your imperfections. You hate all that is different.

Empty.

This indescribable feeling has found home inside of you. It is here to stay. You feel it in your bones. In your heart. Brain.

Words from others fill your head, but never drown out the true problem. You can’t. It’s your weight. Your size is causing everything to go amiss.

If you were smaller you wouldn’t deal with it all. Because you would be too skinny to deal with big problems. Fat problems.

Lies. You bear your soul only for it to be swept under the rug. Brushed away.

Who is watching you? Can they see what you see? You are only you.

Tired. You are tired. None of the words in you make it out. Tired.


	3. Wonder and Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 1/3/20

I wonder and think about my future. Will it be everything I want it to be? I wonder and think, but I don't dream of it. Dreams are too fickle.

Dreams are not accurate. It is a waste to wonder of them. Likewise, the future is not accurate. Is it a waste to wonder and think?


	4. A Car Stuck in the Mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 1/9/20 after my car got stuck in the mud and almost capsized :'')

I suppose what happened could be a metaphor for other things. Psychological things. _Don’t let your mind become a car stuck in the mud!_ It’d make a great t-shirt. But no one wants that to happen, nor do they know what to do when it actually does. You try to drive out. I did. But you’re stuck. So, you ask for help. I did. And you’ll find people are there to assist. A car stuck in the mud no more. 


	5. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written 4/23/20

Dumb and stupid aren’t words. They’re feelings.

And you don’t have to call me dumb and stupid for me to feel it. For me to know it.

I know I am. Because you’ve shown me that. I know it.

But dumb and stupid are relative.

Maybe, I’m dumb and stupid in big things, but smart in little things. And those little things have the chance to grow into big things if given the chance.

But how can they if you won’t let me?


End file.
